


The Worst

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Black Panther (2018), MCU
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You run in to some trouble in Wakanda.Who will come to your rescue?





	The Worst

You were in Wakanda to work with Shuri on breaking Bucky's programming.

The culture was incredible to you and you were still fangirling over the Dora.

Steve had asked you in to help since you had a history with Hydra yourself, having been held captive with them for a while.

Being an expert in all things psychological you were an obvious call for helping Bucky.

It had been over a month now and you and Shuri could both feel that you were close to breaking the coding.

You were heading over to her lab when you were stopped by a small group of men.

"King T'Challa has requested your presence" the one at the front told you.

"Oh, okay" you were a little suprised since you had no idea what T'Challa needed to see you for.

Without another word they began to lead you away from the lab.

You soon realised though that you were being lead away from the throne room not towards it.

"Where exactly are we heading?" you tried not to let your uneasiness show.

When none of them replied you knew you were in trouble.

Looking around for an escape route you waited for the chance to run.

As you rounded another corner you took the opportunity and ran into the treeline, figuring that you could maybe hide.

You heard the voices of the men taking chase behind you but knew better than to look back.

Taking the least logical path possible you tried your best to lose them.

Despite yourself you risked a look behind you.

Proving your point you ran head on into somebody.

Instinct took over as you struggled out of the arms which grabbed you to prevent you from falling over.

"What are you doing here?" your mind stopped long enough to recognise the man as M'Baku.

Just then two of the men broke through the trees to where you were stood.

Your eyes went wide and you stepped back from them.

They noticed the Jibari leader and hesitated.

Seeing this you moved yourself to stand behind M'Baku.

He looked from your worried face to the men and figured out what was going on.

When he next spoke it wasn't in English.

Your two attackers shared a look before answering him in the same tongue.

M'Baku took a step forwards and the men cowared back.

The tone in his voice when he spoke again was clearly threatening.

This sent the men running back the way they came.

Your heart was still hammering in your chest "Th-thank you".

He turned to face you with an expresionless face but didn't say anything.

That was when you realised that you were completely lost.

Biting your lip you debated how to ask M'Baku to help you back.

"You don't know the way back do you?" he actually smiled a little as he asked you.

With a nervous laugh you looked at your feet "no I don't".

"Come, I will show you back" he turned and gestured in the direction for you to go.

You began to make your way back through the trees with M'Baku walking just behind you.

At the moment you were scanning your brain for something to say.

That was changed when you were suddenly pulled back into a solid chest.

"Watch your step" you heard his voice right behind you "you are not in the city anymore".

Looking at your feet you noticed a snake crossing through the undergrowth just where you were going to step.

Once it had passed you noticed that he still hadn't let you go.

"You really are quite out of your comfort zone aren't you little one?" you could feel him speaking right against your ear.

"Then it's just as well you're here isn't it" you answered.

You felt his laughter before you heard it.

He spoke to himself in his native tongue and finally released you from his hold.

"I need to learn that language" you mumbled to yourself as you walked on.

You made small talk as the two of you made your way back towards Shuri's lab.

What you hadn't expected was to bump into Shuri and Okoye on your way there.

"Where have you been?" Shuri asked "we were worried".

It seemed to take her a moment to notice M'Baku stood next to you.

"Well since there is no problem here I have things to do" Okoye smirked at Shuri before leaving.

"Uhm, well I will be in the lab when you are done here" Shuri told you before taking her leave.

You felt a little confused at why they were acting the way they were.

"Well it looks like you are safe now" M'Baku gave you a smirk.

"It does" you grinned "thank you for the help back there".

"Of course my lady" you blushed at his words.

"Until we meet again" he shocked you by pulling you into his chest "this will have to keep me happy".

You were about to ask him what he meant but didn't get the chance before he was kissing you.

When he pulled away you felt a little light headed.

He winked at you before walking away without another word.

"What was that!" you spun around to face a shocked looking Bucky.

"Uh" you weren't sure yourself what that was yet.

"Y/n has caught the eye of M'Baku" Shuri appeared once more from around the corner "I got it on video too" she lifted her wrist to show the footage.

"Oh my god" you covered your face in your hands "you guys are the worst".

"I will be once I send this to my brother" she replied.

"What!" your eyes went wide.


End file.
